This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Electronic devices often use wireless communications circuitry. For example, wireless communications circuitry is used in wireless base stations to support communications with computers and other wirelessly networked devices.
Some electronic devices use multiple antennas. For example, a device may use a first antenna to support operations in a first set of communications bands and may use a second antenna to support operation in a second set of communications bands. By using multiple antennas, band coverage may be increased or multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna schemes may be implemented.
Particularly in electronic devices of relatively small size, it may be necessary to locate different antennas in close proximity. This can cause undesirable coupling effects in which the operation of one antenna interferes with the operation of another antenna. It is therefore challenging to produce successful antenna arrangements in which multiple antennas operate in close proximity to each other without experiencing undesirable interference.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna structures for wireless electronic devices.